wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingliss
Ingliss MacHeath was a female Dire Wolf from the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath clan. She was Kyran's best friend, and daughter of the deceased she-wolf, Pegeen. She and Kyran were the two who told Edme of her maiming, resulting in Dunbar killing them. : Description Ingliss was a young she-wolf, a yearling. While the series didn't really mention the fur color of Ingliss' pelt, it did mention that she was bigger than Kyran, her best friend. And like every other wolf in the Beyond, she had green eyes. Also, when Faolan and Edme saw Ingliss and Kyran's blood all over the snow, Edme said she recognized their pelts, again, not mentioning what color they were. Family Pegeen- Birth Mother History 'Watch Wolf' When Edme feels suspicious about her tummfraw, she begins to climb down the peak, wondering about it all the way. On the way, she meets Ingliss and Kyran, a pair of yearling she-wolves who used to abuse her, knowing where to cause her the most pain, and loved to bite as close as they could to her good eye. Edme begins the submission role, but quickly stops, remembering she is no longer a gnaw wolf, shows her dominance as a wolf of the Watch. Ingliss states she has learned the positions quickly, but Kyran teases that a one-eyed wolf looks funny with her hackles up. The two she-wolves begin to press closely to Edme, but Edme shouts that they can't abuse her anymore, with words or bites. Ingliss begins to slyly tell Edme they should have never abused her, seeing as how she was never a true gnaw wolf. Edme asks them what are they talking about and they tell her the truth that Dunbar tore out her eye. Edme threatens to tell on them, and begins heading into the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath clan. Kyran and Ingliss collapse and begin to crawl on their bellies after the one-eyed wolf, begging her not to tell the chieftain. When Edme and Faolan are making their way to the Hot Gates of the Sacred Watch, Faolan was about to comment how strange it was to have snow on the ground in summer, when they stop in their tracks at the sight of wolf blood streaked in the snow and the breeze carrying the scent of slaughter pushing towards them. Edme tells Faolan it is Kyran and Ingliss. Faolan asks why, and Edme replies it was them who told her she was a malcadh made, not born. Personality Ingliss was a bright, young she-wolf, though she loved to make trouble and she and Kyran absolutely loved tormenting Edme when she was a gnaw wolf. Her crimes were teasing and taunting, and she and Kyran always "experimented" on how close they could get on biting Edme, often nipping her one eye. Her spirit originated from her mother, who was killed in a mating dispute a year before Watch Wolf. She had always dominated Kyran, who got her foolishness from Ingliss. Death Ingliss was killed, along with Kyran, by the chieftain, as Dunbar may have found out, or at least guessed, that they were the ones who had acknowledged Edme that she had been made a malcadh. Quotes Ingliss: ''"Why you've certainly learned the positions quickly!"'' Kyran: "Yes, but doesn't a one-eyed wolf look funny with her hackles up?" Ingliss: "You know, of course, you don't deserve to go to the Ring." Edme: "Get away! You can't do this to me anymore, either with words or bites." Ingliss: "Oh, yes, that's true. Indeed we should have never abused you. Seeing as you were never a true gnaw wolf." Edme:'' "Are you cag-mag? What are you talking about?"'' Ingliss: "Wouldn't you like to know? Should we tell her?" Kyran:'' "I suppose so,"'' Ingliss: "Dear Edme, we have come to apologize for our behavior," Category:Minor Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Pups/Cubs Category:Antagonists